Arbitramento
Los Arbitramentos son una variante de alerta especial organizada por los Árbitros de Hexis, con versiones élites de misiones interminables con modificadores adicionales para una mayor dificultad. Se introdujeron en la . Mecánicas Para acceder a los Arbitramentos, los jugadores deben haber completado todos los nodos conectados en el mapa estelar, incluidos los Sectores oscuros, Lua y la Fortaleza Kuva, así como los nodos solitarios del Derrelicto Orokin. Las únicas dos excepciones son los nodos de Asesinato desconectados Alad V Mutalítico y Golem Jordas en Eris. Los jugadores pueden verificar qué nodos necesitan completar hablando con el representante de Arbitramento en el enclave de Repetidor de Árbitros de Hexis. Tenga en cuenta que esto también implica completar el nodo Ropaloulista, que requiere que los jugadores hayan completado el Prólogo de quimera y todas las misiones de historia que conducen a él. Una vez que los jugadores tengan los Arbitramentos desbloqueados, se mostrará en la ventana Operación. Solo hay una alerta de Arbitramento activada en cualquier punto del mapa estelar, que cambia los nodos por hora. El Arbitramento solo seleccionarán nodos con misiones interminables (Supervivencia, Interceptación, Defensa, Excavación, Deserción o Salvamento infestado) y el rango de nivel enemigo comenzará en 60-80. Historia *'Once a player loses all their Health, they do not enter the Bleedout phase; they die instantly. Furthermore, they are not allowed to revive themselves.' **Sacrificio does not work in Arbitrations, and neither will Inaros' Undying Passive. ***However Nidus' y Wukong's revival passives, Señuelo salvador de Loki, Renovación del fénix de Oberon y Venari guardaespaldas de Khora still function normally. ***In general, only effects that do not enter the bleedout phase at all will work. **Note that the absence of Bleedout also extends to the player's Compañeros. Kavats can prevent death by being equipped with Asalto de tek y Centinelas equipped with Regeneración (Prime) o Reactivar will function as normal. **When a player dies, a Revive Tower will appear at their place of death with a waypoint, and Arbitration Shield Drones (see below) will begin to drop Resurgence Tokens on death. ***Resurgence Tokens function identically to Puntos del Índice: Picking them up will give the stacking Resurgence Burden debuff, which lowers Warframe maximum health and shields and constantly drains energy. ***5 Resurgence Tokens are needed to revive a dead player, but they do not need to be carried by the same Warframe. Warframes carrying a cumulative total of 5 points must bring them to the Revive Tower at the same time. ***If a Warframe carrying Resurgence Tokens dies, all the tokens they are carrying will be lost. ***Resurgence Tokens are unaffected by Aspiradora y Buscar. ***Once all players are revived or the dead players leave the mission, excess Resurgence Tokens will disappear, removing the debuff. *Rewards are on a ABCC... rotation, as opposed to the AABC rotation used in normal missions. After the first two rotations, the Arbitration will continue on the C rotation endlessly. *Rotation lengths are twice as long as normal missions (e.g. Survival gives one reward every 10 minutes, Defense gives one reward every 10 waves, Interception gives one reward every 2 rounds, and so on). Additionally, the missions also sport modifiers unique to each; **Survival: Life Support Capsules are worth 75% of usual. **Interception: Enemy towers fill twice as fast. **Defense: The defense objective is a Hexis Operative NPC armed with Akbolto Telos. Unlike Incursión Defense, the Operative follows a chosen player instead of roaming by themselves, and can't be given a weapon by a Tenno. Downtime between waves is reduced to 2 seconds. Like players, the Operative will not enter Bleedout, and their death will be an instant mission failure. **Excavation: Defense time is increased from 100 seconds to 180 seconds. **Deserción: Rescue targets cannot be revived. **Infested Salvage: Consoles have half their normal health. *While quitting the mission will not yield any rewards, failing the mission keeps any rewards earned at the end of a rotation, but not any resources or credits enemies may drop. Arbitration Shield Drones Arbitration Shield Drones will spawn among the enemy ranks. They function similarly to Halietos protectores, but instead: *Grant complete Daño and Warframe Ability immunity to nearby enemies (except other Arbitration Drones). They are also immune to Warframe abilities themselves. **The ability immunity extends to Grieta de Limbo, in that they are unable to enter it and therefore cannot be killed by someone inside the Rift even while inside a Cataclismo. You can still switch to your Operador to damage the drones as it cannot enter the Grieta either. Enemies protected by the drones will not damage players inside the rift. **Builds focusing on area of effect damage might be difficult to employ as most enemy squads are being escorted by Arbitration drones. As the explosion of the drones provides a form of area damage and crowd control, focusing on single-target damage can be more viable to some. **Despite being weapons, the drones are also immune to all damage and effects from all Exalted weapons. *Explode on death, dealing 3000 damage to all enemy units, including other Arbitration Drones, in an area of effect. **It's recommended that players deal with the drones as quickly as possible. Projectile launchers or weapons with large projectile hitboxes such as Plasmor Arca are ideal for this task, as the drones are fairly small and move around quickly. Sniper rifles are also a good choice to pick out the drones from afar. **The death explosion can damage nearby Arbitration Shield Drones. Use this to your advantage. **As of , Arbitration Shield Drones do not benefit from the Sanador Antiguo's damage reduction aura. Bonuses *To encourage gameplay diversity, players are given a +300% fuerza de habilidades bonus and a +300% Damage bonus to a random Warframe and Weapon for each alerta. The affected Warframe and weapon change from one player to another: for example, one player could be given bonuses for playing with Excalibur y/o una Skana while another player can be given bonuses for playing with Mag and/or a Braton. **The bonus can also be applied for Warframes and Weapons the player does not own. **Bonuses will also apply to any variants the Warframe or weapon may have (Prime, Sindicato, etc.). ***Note: Cernos mutalítica y Quanta mutalítica are considered separate weapons from their other counterparts, and receive bonuses separately. Recompensas Misión Arbitration Alertas reward one unit of Esencia Vitus for every rotation completed. Players can use their collected Esencia Vitus to purchase unique items and mods from the Arbitration representative. As mentioned above, additional end-of-rotation rewards are given out at half the rate as normal missions, A and B being the first and second rotations respectively then all subsequent rotations being C for the remainder of the mission (A-B-C-C-C-C-...etc). Arbitration Honors Consejos *'The most common way to die suddenly is by enemy grenade.' They are small and hard to see, but they do make a beeping noise. Be wary of them, as they can blast through even the tankiest frames. *Do not bring self-damage weapons, unless you really know how to use them. Even then, you probably shouldn't. If your weapon is modded to do significant damage to Arbitration enemies, any self-damage will probably one-shot you through whatever damage reduction you have. Fatal self-damage will not trigger death prevention effects, such as Mente rápida, Renovación del fénix, y Nidus' Undying passive. *The most useful non-Warframe specific mods for survival are Adaptación y Mente rápida, and it is highly recommended to have at least one of them equipped. **Since Adaptación can only be obtained from Arbitrations, it is often prudent to trade for it, and sell the copies you will inevitably get as rewards to recoup the cost. *Despite the presence of Warframe-specific bonuses, they will rarely make them more viable than survivability-focused frames. Survival of yourself, your teammates, and the objective (depending on mission type) is key to success, so it is wise to use a frame with high effective health such as Rhino, Nezha, Inaros, or a frame with healing and damage reduction support such as Trinity o Oberon. Killing the enemies is no harder than a Incursión mission, so the large increase in Power Strength is welcome but ultimately unnecessary. **The bonus can open alternatives to builds however, as it will provide massive Power Strength that would otherwise require several Mod slots, capacity, and penalties from Corrupted Mods. A Trinity for instance can focus entirely on Duration and her own survivability, while the boon caps out her Bendición's scaling. *Espectros can be used to aid you and your allies throughout these missions, making it ideal to bring them in situations where defending a key point is the objective (Defensa, Interceptación, y Salvamento infestado). It isn't advised to use specters that do not prioritize following the player (Spectro Sanador Antiguo, Charger specter, etc) in the other endless missions (Supervivencia, Deserción y Excavación), as movement is mostly key to success there. **Trinity Warframe Specters are able to heal the defense target in defense missions, while also offering great energy regeneration, making it an ideal Warframe specter to bring to this mission type. **Sanador Antiguo specters can be used to reduce incoming damage greatly for you and your teammates, y Halietos protectores can be used to grant extra shields and a greater shield regeneration rate. **Other specters that have no special abilities or traits, such as the Cargador o Rodillo specter are not really recommended as their durability is very low and they tend to not follow the player. However they can serve as a distraction, drawing aggro away from both you and your teammates. Errores *The randomly selected fuerza de habilidades and Weapon Damage bonuses may not consistently apply to all Prime Warframes and Prime Weapons. Curiosidades *Arbitrations were originally known as "Elite Alertas" when they were pitched by the Equipo de desarrollo. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed not receiving rewards at End of Mission if you’re awaiting revival while extraction is triggered by the remaining squadmates. *Fixed losing Arbitration Warframe/weapon buff each time a player respawns. *Fixed the Resurgence Burden UI lingering on the screen saying 0/5 if a player is near a Revive tower and doesn't have any Resurgence Burdens and another player performs the Revive.﻿ *In an effort to increase visibility, both the Arbitration Shield Drone beam and Resurgence Burden colors have been changed to a more orange hue! We've also cranked up the contrast and added a more recognizable pulsing FX. *Resurgence Burdens are no longer affected by Aspiradora. *All Resurgence Burdens will now be removed if the player needing revival leaves/dies, and if you die while carrying Resurgence Burdens. *Changed the VITUS ILLUMINA EMOTE to its proper name of ILLUMINA JUDICIUM. *Fixed losing all Resurgence Burdens after a Host migration if a player was still in need of revival. ;Arbitrations ‘Iteration 1’ Changes Our goal with this update is to maintain the challenge that Arbitrations promised, while also ensuring that if you or a teammate is knocked out, they still have a chance to jump back into the fight! Iteration 1 brings the discussed Revival mechanic and enemy scaling changes to mirror normal Endless mission modes. We will be watching how these changes play out as we plan to iterate further on the mode in the future, with our next review for Arbitrations focusing on reward pacing. ;BE KIND, REVIVE The rules of Arbitration death have shifted: players are still downed with no bleedout timer, but a Revive tower is now placed at the player’s spot of death. If any squadmate is awaiting Revival, the Arbitration Drones will begin dropping unique pickups known as a “Resurgence Burden”. These pickups function similar to Index points (otherwise known as “Financial Stress”), debuffing the players who carry them. In order to revive a player, 5 of these Resurgence Burdens must be taken to their tower simultaneously. These 5 pickups can be delivered by one or multiple squadmates, but cannot be “dropped off” at the tower - it’s all or nothing! ;NEW REWARDS You can now spend Esencia Vitus in the Arbitrations Market to purchase Archgun Rivens (if you are below your Riven cap), as well as new cosmetics! The new cosmetic offerings include: ;AMPREX TELOS SKIN ;ATOMOS TELOS SKIN ;ATTERAX TELOS SKIN ;ILLUMINA JUDICIUM (name showing incorrectly in game. Will be hotfixed) Let Arbitration begin.﻿ A similar Emote style to the TennoCon 2019 Emote, the Illumina Judicium displays your true dedication to Arbitrations with a looping Vitus Illumina Glyph whilst doing an angsty Meditation pose. ;JUDICIAL OCULUS Eyewear created by the Arbiters for those they deem worthy. Also, enemies now have a chance to drop the elusive Aura Forma Blueprint! Craft Aura Forma to further customize your Warframe and fine-tune your Mod builds.﻿ ;General Arbitrations Changes: *Removed custom enemy level scaling from Defense, Survival, Interception, Excavation, Defection, and Infested Salvage modes in Arbitrations. Enemy scaling now mirrors normal Endless missions that increase as the missions progresses. *Reduced Esencia Vitus crafting cost for the Amber Star Blueprint from 2 to 1. *Fixed Arbitration Warframe Mods being usable in Archwing missions. *Fixed Arbitrations hint not appearing in the World State Window for players that have almost completed the mapa estelar. *Fixed Infested spore swarms spawned by Swarm Mutalist MOAs applying buffs to non-Infested agents (e.g. the Arbitration Drone). *Fixed Arbitration Drones taking damage from Gara’s Splinter Storm. *Fixed Arbitration boon selecting the MK1-Braton. *Fixed an AI bug in Arbitration Defense missions that was causing enemies to stand around after spawning. *Slightly increased the hitbox of Arbitration Drones *Arbitration Drones are now exempt from Infested Sanador Antiguo Auras. *Reduced Arbitration Defense Wave length to balance mission time played in comparison to Arbitration Survival missions. *Fixed loading into a default Dark Sector mission instead of the intended Arbitration mission. *Fixed Defection missions being unplayable when picked for an Arbitration. *Fixed cases of Arbitration bonus not being applied to Prime Warframe variants. This applies to weapon variants as well (Cernos vs Rakta Cernos). *We have live fixed Arbitration missions rewarding the incorrect amount of Esencia Vitus at End Of Mission, and inability to complete the Mastery Rank 26 test. *Fixed earning multiple Ayatan Statues in an Arbitrations mission, but only receiving one once returning to your ship. *Introducido. }} de:Schiedsgericht en:Arbitrations pt:Arbitragem Categoría:Misión